The present invention is directed to a cup holder accessory that can be mounted or strapped to a carrying bag that will allow a user to carry at least one beverage cup in a hands free fashion.
In today hustle and bustle, often people conduct business at coffee shops. They tend to take their backpacks or brief cases to the coffee shops. Often, they are forced to leave their business meetings in haste and are forced to drink their beverages hastily or to carry their beverage cups with their carrying bags. Beverages often spill or other accidents occur when people are forced to carry their carrying bags and their beverage cups together.
The process of carrying a beverage cup is even made harder when a person carries more than one beverage cup at a time.
The inventor identifying the above problem realized that there was a need for a cup holder accessory that could be securely attached to a backpack or other carrying bag that would carry at least one beverage cup during transit.
For the foregoing reason there is a need for a cup holder accessory that will attach to a carrying bag that will allow a user to transport a beverage cup, hands free, during transit.